Just smile!
by ale.23
Summary: Rein is sad..and Fine dosent know why...whit a little of help she would discover what Rein is hidding


**Fine Pov:**

This days Rein has been acting really strange i don't know what to do!

"Fine!" Milky yeel me

"what?!someone eat my candies?! i will kill Shade if he eat them!" i said alarmete

"no you candies are safe.." she said

"uff thank goodness!" im very glad..

"yeah..."

"whatever what do you want Milky?" i ask her

"ah! i wanted to ask you what was wrong with Rein she has been strange this days..do you know what happen to her?"

"i don't really know she has been like this since yesterday.."

"since yesterday?" she ask me

"yeah she come to home with her eyes red..i think she was crying" i said remembering

"why?"

"she didn't tell me anything she just smile me and said "im only tired i will go to sleep.." and that was all" i said

"strange,she usually is not like this.." she said

"yes i guess..."

"Milky?" someone call her..i think i know who is

"oni-chan!" she said at shade

"hi.." i started

"hi.." He said

"say something more!" Milky said at Shade

"like what?" he ask

"i don't know just think!" she said

"oh true i wanted to ask you something about Rein" he ask me

" that she has been strange lately?"

"yes" he anwer me is he worried?

"i don't really know i though you would know something" i said not looking at him

"what are we going to do about her?" he said

"i don't know maybe we should ask her?" milky said  
"no,i try she wouldn't tell us anything" i said

"umm"

"i cant hold it anymore! im going to forced her to tell me! the good sister has already gone! say hello to the bad sister!" i said getting up

"you are not going to do anything!" they hold me to start to walk and search her  
"but i cant hold it anymore!" i said

"Fine calm down!" milky said  
"i will give you a candy!" oh!

"ejem, i think the batter idea is to investigate ourself without her know it" i said like a professional or something i really want that candie!

"how fast!"

"the good sister is back!"

"i guess is a good idea" Shade said

"then when we start?" Milky ask this time

"tomorrow you would ask to bright and i and Milky would try if she told us where did she go or something else" i said im a genius didnt i?

"yeah" they said

**Next day:( recess)**

"Okay! NOW ITS TIME!" i said

"Yeah..!" Milky said  
"Lets do it!" i said again

"Yeah..!"

"Hurry up and only do it!" shade said

"okay...let go" i said  
"hmm"  
what can we do for her? i ask Milky while we was walking searching her

"i dont know"

"oh i think i get an idea!" i said

Minutes later

"Fine?" Milky call me

"yes?"

" are you sure this are going to make her happy?" she ask me

"of curse is my sister!"

"Rein!" i call her

"e-eh? w-what?" she said with her eyes a little red

"you was...crying?"

"no im just sleepy..." again that fake smile

"Rein come with us..."

"to where? **sister**" she has to be really sad to call me sister and not Fine like she usually do..

"close your eyes..." i said

"okay?"

"here! the new dressed that you wanted!" we said

"ah, thank you..." this is not working...

"you don't wanted it?"

"no is beautiful but in place of this dress you girls could buy candies"

Rein..she is so sad..

"tell me please sister.." i said looking the underground  
"eh? tell you what?"

"tell me please! tell me!" tears are coming to fall..

"Fine? are you okay?!" Milky ask me

"no! im not okay!i cant hold it anymore..uurgh!" i said before i start to run..

I just running without knowing to where im running i just want her be happy like always..why she continue making that smile?

"Fine? Fine?!" Shade said to start to follow me

"don't follow me!leve my alone!" i said

"Fine!" he said continue following me

"are you deaf? i told you leave me alone!" i said

"How can i do that?! you are crying!" he said when he finally caught me

"it doesn't matter to you!" i said

"of curse it does!"

"eh?" did i heard right?

"Fine..you and your sister are very important for me we are like a Fimaly!so tell me what happen?" he said

" i get frusted..and i yelled at her..im really sorry" i said with tears at my eyes

" i don't have to apocalize at me...apocalize at her maybe she is really sad now.." he said

"but..i maybe she is angry and dos-"

"no,she is not"

"Thanks Shade" i said to later kiss his cheek and start to run

**with Shade:**

"what happen just now..?" he said with his cheeks reds

"oni-chan..?" Milky call him

"eh? what are you doing here?" Shade ask a little surprised

" i wanted to ask you something"

"what?"

"By who are you really worried?" she ask

"eh? what do you mean? of curse is for Rei-"

"Fine?"

"why do you think im worried about her?" he said

"oni-chan you can tell me that the one who are you worried is Rein but...you only are worried because Fine havent smile since she doesnt do it right?"

"tey are my friends why would i would be worried specialty in her? its like you are tell me that im in love with her..."

"and you doesnt do it?"

"Milky! what are you saying... its time to go to Home!" he said to later start to walk

"wahh! tell me first! oni-chan!"

with Fine:

where she is? i cant find her! damit...where she is?

"Rein!" i call her

"Fine? im here..." she said

"Thank goddess are you alright?"

"yes i am sorry..."

"why do you apocalize?i should be the one who has to..sorry!" i said

"but...i didnt tell you anything you should be feeling really bad..."

"that doesnt matter! if you are happy i would be too! so can you smile for me?"

"Fine..I don't know if i can" she said

"why?" i ask her

"i do something really bad to you..."

"eh?"

"that the reason that i have to apocalize..i really sorry!"

"i don't know what you do to me..but, does that matter to me? all i wish is that you would be happy! even if you do something bad at me..i will always like to see you smile!" Fine said but even with that Rein was a little depresed.."shall we go to the amusement park?"

"eh? but Fine im not ready...!" she said but i start to run grabbing her hand

"its Fine let's go!"

We passed all the day in the amusement park until get tired at first she doesn't smile but later she start to smile...she always has a pretty smile

"Fine..Thanks"

"you are welcome! my job is to cher you up! after all you are my sister!" i said with a smile

"really thanks i want to give you something in exchange"

" then, just smile!" i said

"i would" she said with a true smile

Next day:

"are you better?" Shade asked

"Yup!"

"thank goodness" we said

"Fine" Rein call me

"what?" i said

"i have to tell you something.."

"what? about what success before its alright! dont worry" i said

"i think i should say to you "

"what success?" Milky ask to Shade

"i don't know..i think she is going to tell her" he answer

"I...!" she started

"what?"

"I...!" she continue

"Tell ous soon!"we yelled

"well, i..give you favorite candies to a girl close to our house..she was sad so i try to cheer her up! so i give them to her i keep a little of them in other bag but... in the way of return i fell and they broken in pieces...I really sorry!" My candies

"i-its okay Just Smile!" i said difficultly

"are you really okay?"

"Y-Yeah i-im Fine" i said

"Thanks oh! i have to go! see you at home!" she said before she leave running

"s-see y-you!" i said

"Fine" Shade call me

"yes?"

"you are not really okay true?" he said

"I'm not okay! IT WAS MY PRICIUOS CANDIES! I KEEP THEM ALL MY LIFE AND THEY ARE GONE!well good that i have other candies at home.."

"ah! Fine i forgot i eat all you candies i was hungry and there no was nobody at home..so..sorry again!goodbye!" Rein said who just moments ago returns

"B-Bye!" i said

"she left" Shade said

"NOOOOO MMMYYYYYYY CCCCCCCCAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNDDDDDDDDDDDDIIIIIIIIIIESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" I YEALLED LOUD VERY LOUD

"you can yell a bit harder i think they didn't listen in China..." Shade said

"SHOUT UP!" i yell him with a scary voice he doesnt say anything

"My candies!" i said crying comictly


End file.
